This invention relates generally to blood vessel wall-defining techniques and more specifically to a device and method capable of repairing aneurysms in large vessels employing percutaneous insertion.
Approximately 70% of the aneurysms reported in the United States each year are repaired by the conventional open surgical technique known as aneurysmectomy. However, the mortality rate associated with aneurysmectomy remains relatively high, 12.9% for elective surgery, 30-50% for emergency surgery after vascular rupture, and as high as 71% for patients over 70 years of age (Ruckley, In: The Cause and Management of Aneurysms, Greenhalgh R. M. et al. eds, W. B. Saunders, Philadelphia, p. 327-337, 1990; Lawrie et al., Surgery 85:483, 1979). Some of the factors involved in the high operative mortality rate are underlying coronary or cerebral atherosclerosis, severe obstructive pulmonary disease, and renal disease.
Another major disadvantage of aneurysmectomy is that, because of the nature of the operation, it can only be performed in medical facilities which have the sophisticated equipment necessary to perform major cardiovascular surgery. In cases where the prognosis for rupture is imminent, fatalities may occur because of insufficient time to perform diagnostic studies and/or transfer the patient to a major medical center where surgery can be performed. Therefore, there has been a long felt need for simpler, quicker and less traumatic techniques for repairing aneurysms.
Percutaneous techniques of blood vessel repair such as introducing vascular stents into arteries or veins have been suggested, and have had some significant application, but known approaches have certain drawbacks and/or limitations and thus, have not found wide use with respect to large vessels, especially the abdominal aorta where a significant number of aneurysms occur.